1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test piece transfer apparatus for transferring a test strip for use in e.g. urine qualitative analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 14 shows an example of conventional test piece transfer apparatus (see Patent Document 1, for example). The test piece transfer apparatus X shown in the figure includes a pair of rollers 91 and a belt 92, and is designed to transfer e.g. a test piece 99 for use in urine qualitative analysis. The test piece transfer apparatus X, along with an analysis unit not shown, may constitute an analyzer. The paired rollers 91 are spaced apart from each other in the direction x, and one of the rollers is driven for rotation in the direction indicated by an arrow in the figure by a driving source such as a motor. The belt 92 is an endless belt made of e.g. rubber and wound around the rollers 91. The upper surface of the belt 92 in the direction z is a transfer surface for transferring the test piece 99 to the left in the direction x. The test piece 99 is in the form of a strip having a width along the direction x and a length along a direction perpendicular to the sheet surface of the figure. The test piece 99 has on the upper surface a plurality of reagent regions (not shown). For instance, a plurality of test pieces 99 are stored on the upper right of the belt 92 in the figure. These test pieces 99 are placed onto a right portion of the transfer surface of the belt 92 one by one and successively transferred to the left in the direction x. The test piece 99 transferred in this way is subjected to e.g. urine qualitative analysis, with e.g. urine as a specimen applied to the reagent region.
To properly apply a specimen such as urine to the reagent region, it is desirable that the test piece 99 is set at a proper position during the transfer. However, in the transfer process, the test piece 99 in the form of a strip easily deviates from the proper position by e.g. turning around an axis extending in the direction z due to paper powder or dust accumulated on the belt 92, for example. Further, when the test piece is placed at an improper position in the direction perpendicular to the sheet surface of the figure, proper application of urine is hindered. Moreover, since urine qualitative analysis is generally performed with respect to a large number of specimens, a faster transfer speed is more desirable. With the conventional structure, however, when the transfer speed is too fast, the front edge of the test piece 99 in the transfer direction may rise from the surface of the belt. In such a case, the test piece 99 cannot be properly transferred to a position for applying urine.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3106351